


Oral Fixation

by bransch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bransch/pseuds/bransch
Summary: Emma can't stop thinking about Killian's mouth, but what happens when she tries to act on those urges while his lips are cursed?





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight cannon divergence set during 3 x 18, when Hook’s lips are cursed, during the scene in Granny’s when Emma is practicing her magic with Killian. Belle didn’t interrupt them.
> 
> A few lines are taken from the show. All credit for those goes to Kitsis, Horowitz, and the OUAT writers.

When she’d first met him, he’d done nothing but lie to her. Still, she remembered thinking how soft his lips looked and wondering what it would be like to kiss him. When he’d finally revealed his true identity, his mouth was always on her mind, thanks to his nearly constant monologues. She was both attracted to and annoyed by the fact that he never stopped talking. His voice was like silk, sliding over her skin and making her shiver every time he caught her off guard.

Then, at the top of the beanstalk, he used that sinful mouth to tie the scarf around her hand as he bandaged her wound. Then there was the kiss in Neverland, where she finally learned just how soft and kissable his lips truly were. Even when she couldn’t remember him, she’d had dreams of that mouth, caressing every part of her body with his talented tongue.

Yes, Killian’s mouth was a treasure. And now she was back in Storybrooke, with her memories back, and in a moment of desperation and frustration, she’d given in. She told herself it was a one-time thing. It had to be. But, oh god, how that mouth made her feel. He’d kissed just as passionately as before, now with the added benefit of his hand roaming her body. When he nestled between her legs and sucked hard on her clit, she’d had to bite her lip to muffle her cry of pleasure. He’d used his lips and tongue and teeth to bring her to ecstasy three times before he finally buried himself in her, and even then his mouth had teased her nipples, collarbone, and lips.

She couldn’t stop thinking about him now. Of course, her claim of it being a  _one-time thing_  was a lie. Nothing was ever a one-time thing with a man as talented as that. She wanted him again. And they were alone, in the diner. And she was feeling good. She’d been mastering her magic, and she wanted to celebrate. What better way than a good, satisfying fuck with her loquacious pirate?

She demonstrated her new powers by magicking his hook right off his brace. His face made her giggle.

He gave an exasperated sigh and stood to retrieve his namesake. “That’s bad form, Swan, tampering with a man’s hook.”

“Okay, seriously,” she said, turning in the booth, “what is up with you?”

“I apologize for my rudeness. It’s a long story. Too long for now.” He slid back into his seat, looking thoroughly defeated.

“Okay, obviously something is up.” He didn’t want to talk about it, which was fine with Emma. It was better if feelings weren’t a part of… whatever they were doing. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

He looked at her quizzically.

She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. “Maybe there is something else we could do to cheer you up.”

She didn’t give him a chance to respond before she stood up and walked to his side of the booth. She leaned down to kiss him, but he jerked back.

“Okay, what is going on? You’ve done nothing but flirt since we met, and now you don’t want to kiss me? What gives?”

His head fell, and he groaned painfully. “Bloody hell, woman! This is when you decide to continue pursuing our affair?!”

“Yes! What’s wrong with now?”

He stood, huffing in frustration as he paced the small space. Turning to face her, he yelled “I  _can’t_  bloody well kiss you, that’s what!”

“Why not?”

His expression was pained. “Zelena. She cursed my lips. If I kiss you, you’ll lose your magic.”

“What? Why would she do that?”

“I suppose she expected we’d find ourselves in this situation sooner or later.”

“Oh! That presumptuous bitch! When I find her I’m gonna kick her ass while I give her a piece of my mind.”

“Swan! No. She’s threatened your boy if I tell you. I was trying to figure out how to lift the enchantment without alerting you to it. I only want to keep Henry out of harm’s way.”

His sincerity touched her, but he also raised her ire. Part of her wanted to yell at him for keeping something like this a secret. But another, more urgent, part was extremely frustrated with the green menace for cockblocking her. “So, what? I’m supposed to just stay here and wait, knowing that she is using my friends and family against me?”

“We must continue as we were, to prepare for the battle.”

“I’m done preparing, damnit! I want to fight! But since I can’t fight, I was hoping to take this pent up frustration out on you. In bed. Naked. But now I can’t even do that!”

He groaned again, this time from lower in his belly. “Swan… love. You don’t know what torture it is to hear you say that.”

“And you don’t know what torture it is to know what you can do to my body, and to have you right here without the ability to take advantage.”

Cautiously, he stepped closer, seduction swimming in his eyes. “There are things I can do to your body that don’t involve my lips.”

An involuntary shudder ran down her spine. He stood before her, not daring to make another move. She stared into his eyes. Her body was a live wire, her nipples standing at attention, wetness pooling between her legs. She paused for another beat, then smiled.

“You’re on, pirate.” She waved her hand, and a white silk scarf appeared in her hand. Pushing him up against the table, she tied it firmly around his head, covering his beautiful, soft lips.

“Comfortable?” He nodded. “Good.”

She turned and walked toward the inn, not bothering to look back or listen for his steps on the stairs. She knew he was following her.

Once they were safely in his room, Emma stood before him and combed her fingertips through the coarse hair displayed so nicely by his open collar. “I need you, Killian,” she whispered as her hands traveled up his shoulders, sliding under layers of clothing to run along the hard muscles of his back. “I need you to make me come so hard that I forget about the mess that is my life for tonight. Last time you did that, you used your mouth in so many amazing ways. I get wet just thinking about how it felt to have you fuck me with your tongue.” A growl rumbled from deep within Kilian’s chest and his eyes darkened to a midnight hue. “I’m not taking any chances with my ability to protect the ones I love, so you’d better not put those lips on me tonight. You need to find other ways to make me come. Understand?”

He nodded again, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“Get to work, pirate.”

He surged toward her and used his hook to tear open her blouse. She tried to care. She really did like that shirt, but the sensations running through her were too intense to focus on anything else. He dragged the cups of her bra down and ran his thumb along her nipple, pinching it until became impossibly harder. He lowered his head, intending to take the opposite nipple in his mouth, then remembered his gag. He didn’t pull away but instead turned his cheek and rubbed his scruff along the stiff peak. She cried out at the new sensation.

While he continued tormenting her breasts, her hands slid down her stomach, unbuttoning her pants. His hand thrust down, shoving hers aside as it traveled under her waistband. His long fingers found her clit through her panties and he rubbed slowly. Too slowly.

“Damnit Killian, I need more!”

She heard a muffled chuckle from his throat as he began to work her pants down her body. She helped him, shedding the rest of her clothes in the process until she stood gloriously naked in front of him. Without warning, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, tossing her onto the bed before removing his coat, boots, and shirt. Standing before her in only his leathers, the gag secured over his mouth, she couldn’t help but think how hot he looked. She wanted to tie him up and have her wicked way with him, but that would have to wait for another time.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her roughly to the edge of the bed. Her legs dangled off the side while he kneeled between her thighs. He brought his head in close, and she felt his nose brush against her clit. He inhaled deeply as he rubbed it against the sensitive flesh, before sitting back on his haunches and bringing hand and hook to her throbbing center.

He plunged two fingers into her at once, making her buck against his hand. Using the momentum, his fingers began a quick rhythmic thrust. He touched his hook to the swollen nub, the cold metal a shock to her overheated flesh. She cried out, the sensation overwhelming.

She felt her body getting close to the precipice. She just needed a little more. “Please, Killian…”

His dimple appeared above the gag as he broke out into a smile. He added a third finger and quickened his thrusts while rolling the curved edge of his hook over her clit rapidly. It was exactly what she needed, and she felt the tension low in her belly snap as her orgasm washed over her. Her lips pressed tightly together to suppress her moan as she road out her high.

He wore a self-satisfied smirk as he sat back and unlaced his pants, cock springing free. She sat up and looked down at him as he took himself in hand.

“I want that. In me.”

He looked at her, his eyes conveying the concern his mouth could not. Of course he was thinking of protection. She’d introduced him to condoms last time, thankfully having had some in her suitcase. Knowing they were still in the bag across the hall, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the little foil packet. Within moments the condom was in her hand. Setting it on the bedside table, she smiled. Magic was definitely becoming quite the handy skill.

He stood before her as she remained sitting on the edge of the bed. Staring at his thick, beautiful cock, she wanted nothing more than to take him in her mouth.

“You can’t put your mouth on me, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do that for you.”

He made a move to protest, but she cut him off as she wrapped her lips around him, going as deep as she could. His eyes screwed tight, and she heard a muffled cry that sounded a lot like  _bloody hell._  She paused and smirked up at him before diving back in. She alternated between hollowing out her cheeks and swirling her tongue, her hand wrapped around the base and pumping in time with the motions of her head. Every sound of his pleasure went straight to her core.

He was close. She could feel his legs trembling when all of a sudden his hand and hook came under her arms and he hauled her up before throwing her back on the bed. He picked up the condom and brought the packet to his mouth. Realizing he couldn’t tear it with his teeth, he practically threw the condom at her in frustration. Chuckling, she removed the sheath and slid it over his length.

Once he was covered, he shoved her back on the bed and plunged into her without preamble. She was so wet that there was no friction, but his size made her place a hand on his shoulder to stop his motion. She took a moment to allow her body to adjust, but his expression pleaded with her for continuance.

“Fuck me, Killian.”

He immediately went to work, slowly pistoning his hips and increasing the pace with every thrust. They were both close. His hand came to her clit and rubbed furiously, pinching and pulling until she was screaming out his name. She came with a whimper, squeezing him tightly, and he followed her immediately, hips bucking wildly.

He pulled the condom off and dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor, collapsing next to her on the bed. Reflexively, she grabbed his cheek in her hand and turned her mouth to him. Seeing the gag still in place, she huffed an indignant sigh.

“I really want to kiss you right now. That bitch is going to get it for doing this to you.” She slid her hand to the back of his head and untied the gag.

“Believe me, love,” he said between rapid breaths, “I’ve got a few choice words for her as well.”

She smiled at him. “We made the best of it, at least. That was really hot. Next time I gag you, I’m tying you up too.”

“Does the thought of restraining me arouse you?” he chuckled. “I knew you were into bondage.”

The memory of him pulling at his cuffs while in the hospital bed came back to her and brought a smile to her lips. Before she could respond, she heard knocking at the door.

“Hook!” David called, “Are you in there? Do you know where Emma is? We need to find her. Belle figured out what Zelena’s up to.”

“Shit,” she whispered.

“Hide in the bathroom, love. I’ll get rid of your father long enough for us to clean up. Then we will find a way to defeat the witch.”

She mussed his hair as she stood up and walked to the en suite. Damn right they’d defeat Zelena. Killian may have proven his sexual prowess independent of his mouth, but she couldn’t wait to feel those lips on her again.


End file.
